How to Cure an Old Knee Injury
by YuGiOhGirl4ever
Summary: A one shot of Logan x Jin. Logan's knee begins bothering him more than usual. Luckily Jin knows just how to help. Edit: Uploaded file before saving the spell checked version. My apologies, I have re-uploaded the correct version.


How to Cure an Old Knee Injury

* * *

Note: I wrote this because I didn't find this pairing here or anywhere else. I like Jin a lot in the game and I feel like Logan would have a soft spot for her. Forgive me if this short has issues. I didn't edit it much and I wrote it between 1 and 2 in the morning. If you want to see more of Jin and Logan, leave me a comment. I don't own either or the game.

* * *

Finally Logan found his chance to get away, at least for a little while. Ever since this hell had started, he'd been with his group. They were almost family now. He knew them all on a personal level. He knew about Xian's father and how she felt she had let him down when her superiors had not put her female force on the front lines. He knew Purna's loathing of the rich bastards and how she vowed not to be a personal body guard for the rest on her life. It had taken a little longer but Logan eventually poked and prodded in a sly and unnoticeable way Sam B. until he revealed his rise to fame and the downfall. He even revealed small miniscule parts of his past before that.

Logan wasn't as secretive as Sam B. was. He told his story when they asked. About how much he had loved to play football and how much he loved going fast… and how much of a fool he had been. Regret still hung heavily on his mind and not a day went by when he didn't think about the girl who had become victim to his ego that night in the drag race. They even knew about his knee injury. Just not that it still bothered him… a lot.

Logan barely kept himself from limping long enough to get into the cemetery next to the church. He sat down heavily on a cement bench along the path. He put down his weapon on the bench next to him, within grabbing distance. After all, the undead seemed to be everywhere and despite clearing out this cemetery earlier that day, he didn't doubt they would wiggle their way through the fence somehow.

Logan let his posture slack, wincing as his right knee throbbed. Even with the brace he wore it still hurt like a bitch. Ever since that accident he could barely run at his top speed but staying at that speed put a strain on it. Every doctor he'd been to warned him to avoid this at all possible or risk permanently screwing up his knee. Well, more so than it was already. But what could he do about it? It was a fucking zombie apocalypse for God's sake! It wasn't like he could say "Hey buddy, gotta slow down a bit. Knee's bad ya know? Think you could give me a head start?". That would go over real well.

He sighed, wishing he was back in Texas. Back home. Not fucking Canada and certainly not fucking here in Banoi. Screw Banoi, he thought. He would be glad to never see this hell disguised by paradise again. So much for a relaxing vacation. All he had to do was show up at that stupid blood drive, sign a few autographs, smile for the cameras and spout out a bunch of bullshit about how good it was to give blood. Well, he was certainly giving out plenty of his blood now. That last zombie bit so hard, Xian had to stitch his shoulder. He was lucky that he was immune. If this hadn't happened he could have just gotten the blood drive deal out of the way and kept partying the week away. He could have kept drinking up every tropical, fruity tasting cocktail at the cabana, flirting with that cute island girl.

Logan swore as his knee gave a huge throb as though reminding him that it was still there. He put a hand on it, rubbing as though to try and ease the pain. He wished he had some pain killers. Not Tylenol or Ibuprofen. The real shit. The kind a prescription was needed and it would knock him into no man's land within minutes. Where he couldn't feel a damn thing. Logan straightened stiffly as he heard footsteps hesitantly walking toward him. He turned his head and relaxed slightly upon seeing Jin walking toward him and not one of the others. She hand her hands behind her back. It was as though her hesitation was meant to ask permission to approach. Logan supposed she was worried about upsetting them. Sam B. made it obvious her presence was an annoyance to him. She was a strong independent woman… but she was still young. And losing her father must have been hard on her. She didn't have anyone left. Purna and Xian made her feel welcome but it was a shaky friendship. Did she worry they would leave her behind? Logan found himself wondering just how far deep her determined and stubborn attitude went.

"I saw you leave." Jin said as he opened his mouth to ask her if anything was wrong.

His mouth clamped shut and he gave out a brilliant celebrity grade smile.

"Yeah, needed some air. Can only take so much of the funeral like atmosphere in there." He lied, jabbing his thumb in the church's general direction.

Logan could tell Jin didn't buy it for one minute. Logan took note of how tired she seemed. There were bags under her eyes and her mascara had long since smeared around them, giving her an almost raccoon look. There weren't any mirrors around and something told him at this point, she just didn't give a damn. But her soft smile gave him something he hadn't felt in a while: comfort.

"Have a seat little miss." Logan said, moving his weapon to his other side and patting the cement.

Jin gratefully took the offered seat. She leaned forward casually, letting her arms lay limply across her knees. She looked out into the ruined city, listening to moaning, groaning and occasional cry of the dead and infected.

"I never liked this city much. Neither did Dad. Too crowded and everyone was so… let's just say they didn't like each other. I preferred the resort, even if it was a pretty illusion." Jin said finally.

Logan hummed, agreeing. Moresby was the darker side of Banoi it seemed. It was dirty and showed the effects of overcrowding and pollution, both of which caused a great problem now that most of the inhabitants were zombies. The hotel and resort was the kind of places that tried to redeem the island. Tried to show people the beauty and the peace. Or at least, that's what Logan was sure some idiots would envision. Most of the people he'd met at the resort seemed nothing more than snobs who felt themselves better than everyone on the island.

Jin looked at his knee. Logan was absent mindedly rubbing it. She wondered if he had hurt it fighting. The group wouldn't let her come with them into the city, with good reason. But they always came back from the explorations completely sore from beatings, ramming's and falling off various things. Jin speculated Logan had hurt his knee from one of those.

"Is your knee alright?" Jin asked.

Logan stopped rubbing it immediately. Jin was too observant.

"Nah. It's fine." He lied.

Jin frowned catching the lie.

"You used to play football, right? I saw you on those posters advertising the blood drive. Is it an old injury?" Jin pressed.

The look of concern and even a little admiration kept Logan from staying irritated with her. She had that look in her eyes. That pure innocence that sprouted caring. Logan smiled a little.

"You could say that." He said.

Jin stood up, smiling.

"Straighten your leg out." She said.

When Logan didn't move, Jin put her hands on her hips. She leaned forward, lips pursed but a playful smile still gracing her features.

"I don't have anything to give you to make it stop hurting. But my mom, before she died, taught me this great way of relieving aches. My dad used to jam himself under these cars so low to the ground. He couldn't move an inch under them but he still insisted on working on them. When he'd come out, he'd be so stiff. I used to have to practically chain him to the chair just to get him to sit still long enough for me to work out those kinks." Jin explained.

Something told Logan that was practically the truth. He chuckled, picturing the girl chasing her dad down and "insisting" that he let her help him. She was a tough ass girl, he thought. Why not, he asked himself, what was the harm? Logan relented, putting out his foot and straightening his knee. The action made him wince in pain. Jin stepped over his leg and gently worked his brace so that it slipped off after loosening the Velcro straps. She then put her hands on his knee. Immediately Logan felt himself all but melt into a puddle. He groaned in relief as Jin's thumbs massaged the sides of his knee cap and along the joint. Her hands weren't very soft. They were rough from her work as a mechanic. But the way she touched his knee, he didn't even notice.

"Feel good?" Jin asked, trying to hide the giggle in her voice.

A dreamy smile was on Logan's face. He hummed, his eyes sliding closed as he leaned back. Good was not the word he would use to describe it. Heavenly was more like it. Jin giggled this time. She used her palms now, massaging the muscles above and below his knee. She noticed how much he had relaxed. He had been tensed at first but as she had worked on his leg, he lost that tension.

"Any more and you'll put me to sleep." Logan said, slightly slurred.

The pain was gone, left in its place was a good feeling he didn't want to go away.

"Any other places that need work?" Jin asked, stand up.

Logan opened one eye and looked at her.

"Now that you mention it my neck sure is tight. If you don't mind…" he said with a sly smile.

Jin walked around the bench, wet grass making her boots emit squeaking sounds. Smiling warmly, Jin put her hands on his shoulders, at the point where they met his neck. She began massaging and immediately he let out a groan of appreciation. Was there nothing this girl couldn't do? She was a brilliant mechanic, just like her father. She was tough and a great driver. She was even willing to carry all their shit around. And now she was brilliant with massages. Maybe he should employ her as his personal masseuse after this was all over. He could just picture the looks of his teammates on the Canadian teams looking at him getting a massage just before a game, all jealous. No, strike that, he thought. That was the last thing Jin needed. She was a pretty little thing and she was too naive. He didn't want her getting into trouble. He could just see his teammates, the slime balls they were, chatting her up. It sent tension through him like a shock of electricity.

Jin frowned, feeling him tense.

"Try to relax a bit. You were doing so well a minute ago." She said.

"Sorry. Just… thinking about something." Logan replied.

Logan felt her massage lower, massaging his back. He hadn't even asked for that. He supposed he had really tensed at those thoughts. Logan tried to convince himself Jin would be just fine when they parted ways. Probably find a job as a mechanic again, find a nice boyfriend. He tensed again without knowing. Suddenly he yelped as Jin's elbow jabbed into his back. It was only painful for a second and in that certain way that one always felt getting a massage. Pain at first that faded into bliss.

"Jesus Christ, girl! Give a guy some warning when you're gonna do that." Logan muttered.

"Sorry. You keep going tense. You aren't making this very easy." Jin said.

Logan frowned. Why did it bother him? Jin was an adult. A very attractive and smart young lady. Logan nearly groaned. That was it. He felt attracted to the little lady. Sure she was rough in her overalls, stretched out and ripped tank top and boots. But her dark hair was cut into a cute short style and her lips were full and, well, very kissable looking. In addition her dark eyes always held that childish innocence that made him want to fiercely protect her. There was a feeling though, in his gut. Was it only because she reminded him of that girl he had accidentally killed? Was it guilt that made him feel this way? No. That wasn't it, he reasoned. Jin was kind and caring. Her personality was infectious, at least to him. He just couldn't say no to her when she begged them to help anyone they could.

Under other circumstances, he wouldn't have given her a second glance. Before all this, his head would have been too inflated to care. His ego wouldn't have allowed him to notice her with all the women that threw themselves at him. For what? For his money? They could have it. He didn't want it anymore. Jin didn't seem like the kind of person who wanted his money. He needed someone like that. Someone to knock him back down to the ground before he let himself get too high and come crashing down eventually. Jeez, he was losing it, wasn't he?

"I should get back to the others. I don't want to worry Purna. I told her I'd only be gone a second." Jin said, her hands halting.

Logan felt disappointed. Did she have to leave now? Logan caught her wrist as she started to leave. She stopped, looking at him questioningly.

"Hey… er, thanks. I mean it." Logan said.

Jin smiled, making him slightly dizzy. Logan swallowed, feeling his mouth go dry.

"It's no problem. Let me know if it starts hurting again." Jin said.

Then Jin seemed to realize something.

"Oh… and don't worry. I won't tell anyone about your knee." She said, still smiling warmly.

"Yeah…" Logan said, letting go of her wrist.

He felt his fingers brush her palm as he let go and she walked away. He felt the urge to call her back. And then what, he thought. Kiss her like in some sappy love story? Get real Logan, he thought. He didn't want that and he certainly didn't want to scare her off. Logan heaved a sigh and leaned forward onto his elbows, which rested on his knees. He'd never had a problem with women until he met Jin. He laughed at how ridiculous he was being. The sad fact was… a few days after he was back in the states, Texas for sure this time, he'd forget all about her.


End file.
